


Forbidden

by ichiharu23



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiharu23/pseuds/ichiharu23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew it very well that they could never be together. As two warlords and the leaders of their own clans. For Oushuu, for Mikawa, for their own dreams, and for their own pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**[Part 1]**

They knew it.

They knew it _very_ well that they could never be together. As two warlords and the leaders of their own clans. For Oushuu, for Mikawa, for their own dreams, and for their own pride.

And yet here they were, lips pressed onto each other’s furiously, passionately, in the dark of the cold winter night, the moon above being their only witness. 

They pulled apart as they ran out of breath. Probably a little too fast.

“Do-Dokuganryuu--,” Ieyasu called out through heavy pants, a desperate, needy look in his eyes. Masamune looked back at him with an equally frenzied stare as he attempted to catch his own breath.

They were away from their army’s bases. Secretly made arrangements to meet. Lied to their vassals. Sneaked out. Went against their own common sense. Put a lot of things on the line just to be able to see each other again tonight.

Even so, they knew that they couldn’t be together for long. Soon, Tadakatsu and Kojuro would notice that their lords were missing, and a huge panic would be stirred in both bases. What would happen after that would be unfathomable.

A sudden rustle in the bushes.

Ieyasu glanced past his shoulder at the trees around them, fearful, his heart pounding. Was it Tadakatsu? Kojuro? His breathing stopped.

No one.

He let out a sigh of relief. They should really be heading back soon.

Soon. But until then, the young lord wanted to savor every moment of this short meeting as much as he can. He leaned in to continue where they left off, but his lover pressed him back onto the tree behind him with a firm grip, keeping the distance between them.

“.........??” Ieyasu looked at him with a questioning look. He noticed how Masamune looked as nervous as he was. It was as if everything around them was out there to get them for being here. The latter quickly looked away.

“Ieyasu, we should... stop this. It’s enough.”

“Dokuganryuu...?”

“Heh,” Masamune smirked, looking back at the younger, “You know very well what would happen tomorrow if we were to continue this.”

He let him go and moved back. A look of sadness overcame Ieyasu’s face as he straightened his posture, tidied his clothes, and lowered his gaze to the ground, the reality of the situation coming back to him.

Tomorrow would be the day of the decisive battle. After conquering the rest of the country, the Date and the Tokugawa Army would clash in a final battle to decide who would be the ruler of all in the end.

Masamune and Ieyasu, as the supreme commanders of their own armies, understood their positions. They had waited for this day with as much excitement as they had with dread.

“We had been allies for as long as I can remember. It had been quite a lively _party_ with you,” Masamune remarked, turning away, “But it can’t be helped now. Guess this is where it all ends, huh...?”

“......Yes,” Ieyasu nodded slightly, replying softly. A cold wind blew between them.

“Heh, shame, really. You’re not bad, Ieyasu. If I’m allowed, I’d have loved to dance with you for a little while longer. But it seems that fate wished otherwise.”

The One-Eyed Dragon sighed, as if letting go of everything.

“ _So long_ , Ieyasu. May the best man win tomorrow,” he wished, walking away without looking back. Ieyasu listened to the sounds of his footsteps fade away.

“Dokuganryuu!” he called out at the last second, looking up at his former ally. Masamune stopped. Ieyasu continued with a shaky voice, somewhat frantically.

“Dokuganryuu, must it really end this way? I-- The Tokugawa Army-- We have over five times the number of your men and yet you still decided to... Can this not just end in a peace treaty? If we do that right now we can still--”

“And make _you_ the leader of the country?” Masamune snapped, turning back to glare at him. “Well, _sorry_ , but a dragon will bow down to no one. You should have known that by now.”

He folded his arms, “We each have our own dreams to reach. You’re a very determined person, too, Ieyasu. I know that you won’t let yours go either. Even if it is for me. Even if it is for us. Because we both have an entire country behind us, and everyone’s counting on us. We cannot simply let go of our responsibilities!”

“............”

“If you’re worried that we’ll get crushed by your numbers, think again. The Date Army knows how to take care of itself and how to fight back,” Masamune declared with the pride of a general.

“Dokuganryuu....”

Ieyasu forced up a smile, “Haha, that’s the Dokuganryuu I know. In that case I--......”

A pause. And all of a sudden, all that facade shattered away and crashed down like broken glass.

“Masamune! WHY?!!”

The young general fell onto his knees and broke down into tears. All the weight that he had bottled up inside him and carried over the years had reached its limit, and came blasting out in one desperate scream. Masamune looked at him surprised.

“You know it! You know very well that only one of us would walk out of tomorrow’s battle alive. That’s the only way everything could end. I--I can’t do this anymore!!”

Ieyasu’s tears wet the ground as his fingers dug into it in frustration. That Ieyasu who had always smiled in the face of trouble, and never cried no matter what. For him to break down like this....

Masamune took a step closer worriedly, but stopped himself. A part of him wanted to kneel down and try to cheer the other up. Hug him close and kiss him, and tell him that everything would be alright, like he always did back then.

But that was in the past. They were opponents now, and he should not waver. He watched silently from where he was standing.

“Hideyoshi-kou, Mitsunari... Was that not enough?! How many times should I be forced to take the lives of those precious to me......??!” Ieyasu continued.

“Do I have to let you go too now? Did all the time we spend together sum up to nothing in the end? Was there no other way? Tell me that there is... Masamune...!!”

“.........Ieyasu...”

Masamune could tell how lost the other was feeling. It was during these times that he would forget that the two of them were generals, forget about the whole world around them for a moment, and just see themselves as they were. Just Masamune and just Ieyasu. Just two unfortunate people stuck in the mess of things that they didn’t have the power to change.

His gaze softened as he took a few steps closer, knelt down and hugged the other. Ieyasu gasped in surprise.

“Hmph, you’ve always been like this, haven’t you... Always needing me to come and comfort you...,” the One-Eyed Dragon muttered, gently caressing the younger’s hair. “I’d have forgiven you if you were still Takechiyo. But you’ve gotten stronger now, Ieyasu, so show me that you can stand on your own two feet, would you?”

“............”

It took awhile before Ieyasu finally gave a reluctant nod, hugging back tightly, holding back his tears. They stayed that way for awhile until his sobs ceased, before Masamune pulled away.

“There, now that’s better,” he said, wiping away the remnants of tears from the corners of the younger’s eyes. “Wouldn’t be a proper battle tomorrow if you go with a sad face like this. Besides...,” Masamune smirked.

“ _I’ll_ be the one emerging as the winner tomorrow, so don’t let your guard down... brat!” He advised teasingly, recalling how they were when they first made friends all those years ago. Ieyasu’s childish pout that followed was already like an automatic reaction.

“Dokuganryuu, stop calling me a brat. I’m all grown up now!” Ieyasu protested boyishly, fixing his posture and wiping away at his face. Darn the fact that he had to turn into such a mess on their last meeting like this in particular.

“I’ll show _you_ who the winner is tomorrow.”

“Hahaha, that’s more like it!” Masamune replied, pleased. He took Ieyasu’s hand, curled it into a fist and bumped it onto his own chest.

“Tomorrow, I want you to go all out. If we’re going to fight, then hit me with everything you’ve got. It’s our last, so keep up with me and let’s make it an awesome _party_!” He grinned, “ _Alright_?”

Ieyasu’s eyes began to water again, but he held it back. He nodded with a new look of determination in his eyes.

Masamune smiled back at him, feeling assured about the next day. If they had been born in another age, things might have worked more in their favor, but that was not the case. Their world forbade them from being together. If so, he might as well enjoy the little remaining time they had tonight, as it might be their last.

Pulling Ieyasu’s hood over his head, Masamune leaned in to continue where they left off.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masamune, wounds all over him, was down from his six claws to only one sword, which he held onto firmly as though it was his life. Ieyasu was equally covered in his own blood, his right arm hanging pretty much uselessly on his side as he charged his next attack in his bloodied left fist.
> 
> Neither was about to give up.

**[Part 2]**

The clash of steel. Thunder tearing down the cloudy skies like a fierce blue dragon. Two men charging at each other through the bloody battlefield below.

Masamune, wounds all over him, was down from his six claws to only one sword, which he held onto firmly as though it was his life. Ieyasu was equally covered in his own blood, his right arm hanging pretty much uselessly on his side as he charged his next attack in his bloodied left fist.

Neither was about to give up.

“TESTAMENT!!!”

“YOGANWARI!!!”

A blinding yellow and blue light engulfed them as their attacks collided, the sheer force of the clash destroying everything nearby.

“IEYASU...!!!”

“Dokuganryuu... MASAMUNE--!!!”

They could both feel their skin peeling away and stone debris making more cuts on them, but they pushed on.

**“THIS IS THE LAST!!”**

They exclaimed as they poured everything they have left in them into their strike. The light around them swirled and expanded, crushing everything in its wake.

Ieyasu felt as though his arm was being torn apart as its bones cracked. The last thing he saw before everything turned white was the determined look in that fierce eye, despite the dragon claw beginning to shatter.

+++++

_‘.........!!!’_

The pain only hit him a little while later, once everything cleared.

“Nnn--GAHHHH!!!” The young general couldn’t resist the urge to scream. Attempting to hold back the pain, he gripped at his heavily bleeding left shoulder.

He had been thrown back several meters from their collision. His body hurt all over and he couldn’t feel his left arm, but it wasn’t time to let his guard down just yet.

_‘Dokuganryuu...’_

Clenching his teeth, Ieyasu forced himself to stand up, stumbling a few times before he managed to regain his footing. He then looked beyond the clearing dust, scanning the horizon carefully.

And there he was, seated against a huge cracked rock some distance away.

“Dokuganryuu...!” Ieyasu exclaimed, making his way towards his opponent.

His whole body protested against the notion of moving, but he forced himself, dragged his wounded leg, and limped across the broken stone fields.

“Dokuganryuu!” He called out again, waiting for a reply--a challenge to continue fighting.

But Masamune was unmoving, his face facing the floor and his tattered blue coat soaked in blood.

_‘By the heavens, is he--?!!’_

The rocks under the young general’s feet gave way, sending his body slamming hard onto the ground. A gripping fear suddenly tightened in his chest.

“Do--... Masamune...!!” Ieyasu forced himself up again, his calls now laced with worry as he hastened his pace.

He thought that he was ready for this. He had come here knowing that this would be a fight to the death. And he had done everything to prepare himself for it.

But now at the last second, the mere thought of actually losing Masamune--his opponent, his ally, his friend, his lover--suddenly came back to him and flooded him with uncertainty.

With Masamune gone, who would be there to share his laughter with? Who would tease him? Who else would treat him as an equal rather than as someone of a higher rank? Who would he discuss problems with when he couldn’t talk about them with his own men?

“Masamune!!”

Ieyasu called out again with a concerned voice as the Date general came within reach, his eyes beginning to water against his will. His legs finally gave way under him and he fell down disgracefully to his knees. But even then, he could think of nothing but the person before him.

Masamune was seated there motionless. In his hand was his sword’s hilt. He had continued to grip it tightly although its blade had completely shattered away, never giving up till the end.

“............”

Ieyasu stared at him wordlessly for awhile, the sound of the cold wind filling the empty silence as it whipped up the dust around them. He leaned in and hugged him close with his barely working arm.

He was gone by his own hands, and there was nothing he could do about it now. He had done what needed to be done, but...

“Masamune...,” he sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

“.........Hey...”

“...!! Masamune?!” Ieyasu pulled back a little, surprised by the sudden grunt. Masamune looked up and managed a smirk at him.

“Missed me?” he teased, “It’s not over yet, so save your tears for later.”

“.........,” Ieyasu looked at him. He was alive! But is he serious in continuing to fight in this condition--

“End it, Ieyasu.”

“......?!”

Masamune’s tone was serious, “I cannot.... move anymore. Whole body’s like lead... Hate to say it, but it’s your victory, Ieyasu... Guess this is your lucky day, so don’t waste it and end it for real now.”

He hissed at the pain from his wounds, shifting a little to find a more comfortable position.

“Heh, our battle was a pretty wild one, wasn’t it? You’ve put up a good show fitting for departure, so you have my thanks for that _last dance_.”

“.........,” Ieyasu wasn’t sure what to say. Masamune looked him in the eyes.

“Well, things had just started for you, so don’t look so glum now. Swear that you’ll take care of Kojuro and my men when I’m gone. And make sure you rule the country well,” the Date general ordered, still refusing to bow down even at the end. He closed his eyes then, his face tranquil.

“And lastly...,” he paused, a little smile gracing his lips, “Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself...” He ended his parting words, ready for whatever may come.

But the last blow that he was waiting for never came.

Instead, he felt the press of familiar gentle lips on his.

“.........?” Masamune peered, a little surprised, but closed his eyes again and kissed back nonetheless. Ieyasu pulled away slowly after awhile, speaking gently.

“Masamune, before you came to, I had been to a world without you for a few minutes. You wouldn’t know what type of hell it was... And I’m not planning to go back there.”

The Date general tilted his head and chuckled a little, mocking him as he studied the distressed look on his face.

“You sure...? This is your last chance, you know? If you don’t kill me here and now, you’ll regret it,” he warned.

“I won’t,” Ieyasu said firmly.

“My, my, not worried of rebellions? I may be the one to kill you in future, you know? Everyday I’ll look for an opening. Your whole life will be full of sleepless nights. And even on your deathbed, you’ll have to worry about the destruction of your clan... I’d warn you that it’s not wise to play with a dragon.”

“Whatever happens, I’ll take full responsibility,” Ieyasu closed his eyes, determined, “I don’t care anymore if the world doesn’t allow us to be together. I’ll find a way and make things work somehow!”

“.........”

Masamune couldn’t tell whether he was looking at a strength, a weakness, or simply utter foolishness. He shook his head and grinned.

“Ha, still the old hopeful brat I know and love. Hahaha!” He laughed out, deciding that he couldn’t tell what would happen next himself either.

“Guess this is the starting of a whole new sort of party. Fine then, count me in. We’ll see how this round ends.”

Ieyasu grinned back at him and nodded, helping him up, “Shall we, then?”

Masamune nodded back at him.

They walked out of the battlefield together, the dark clouds making way for clear blue skies.


End file.
